Robert Nelson
Robert Nelson (Born: January 21, 1957; Age 63) is an American actor, best known for his role as Enigma, Tristen, and Censor from The Enigima Show. He is listed on many lists under the Top 100 Greatest Actors, landing on at least the top ten. He played on a ton of famous 70's shows and movies, and continued that throughout the decades. Family Nelson is the husband of Tasha Edwards, who was born on April 4, 1960. They were married on October 13, 1988. They also have three children, their oldest son, Travis Reynolds, who was born on July 5, 1987. Their daughter, DeeJay Nelson, who was born on May 11, 1995. And their youngest child, Devin Nelson, who was born on August 9, 2001. His son, Travis, got married to Trinity Reynolds on June 27, 2017. They had a baby son named Dominic on January 10, 2018 during Robert Nelson's coma. Their is an image on Facebook of Nelson holding his baby grand child after he woke up. Filmography Movies *A Clockwork Orange (1971) *Solaris (1972) *The Godfather (1972) *The Exorcist (1973) *Don't Look Now (1973) *Blazing Saddles (1974) *Jaws (1975) *Network (1976) *Taxi Driver (1976) *Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) *Get Out Your Handkerchiefs (1978) *Apocalypse Now (1979) *Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) *Gandhi (1982) *Footloose (1984) *Amadeus (1984) *Platoon (1986) *Fatal Attraction (1987) *Dekolog (1989) *Home Alone (1990) *Europa (1991) *Malcolm X (1992) *Shindler's List (1993) *Pulp Fiction (1994) *Toy Story (1995) *Mission: Impossible (1996) *The Enigima Movie (1997) *Saving Private Ryan (1998) *Magnolia (1999) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Gladiator (2000) *Cast Away (2000) *Pearl Harbor (2001) *Planet of the Apes (2001) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Spider-Man (2002) *The Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers (2002) *The Matrix Reloaded (2003) *The Lord Of The Rings: The Return Of The King (2003) *Spider-Man 2 (2004) *The Passion of the Christ (2004) *Batman Begins (2005) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) *Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) *Casino Royale (2006) *Spider-Man 3 (2007) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *I Am Legend (2007) Television *All In The Family (1971) *M*A*S*H (1972-1983) *Happy Days (1974) *Airwolf (1984) *Street Hawk (1985) *MacGyver (1985) *ALF (1986) *21 Jump Street (1987) *Roseanne (1988) *Booker (1989) *Family Matters (1989) *Twin Peaks (1990) *The Enigima Show (1991) *The X-Files (1993) *Boy Meets World (1993) *Buffy The Vampire Slayer (1997) *Roswell (1999) *Angel (1999) *Gilmore Girls (2000) *Six Feet Under (2001) *The Wire (2002) *Carnivàle (2003) *Deadwood (2004) *House M.D (2004) *Supernatural (2005) *Rome (2005) *Dexter (2006) *Mad Men (2007) *Sons Of Anarchy (2008) *Breaking Bad (2008) *Game Of Thrones (2011) *House Of Cards (2013) *True Detective (2014) *Mr. Robot (2015) *Better Call Saul (2015) *Narcos (2015) *Stranger Things (2016) T-Bone Accident Nelson was involved in a serious vehicle accident on December 5, 2017. He was in front of a Dodge truck who ended up T-boning his vehicle, leading him into a ditch. Nelson was then put in to a sedated coma, and he was in stable condition. Multiple updates were posted on Nelson's wife's Twitter and Facebook page. During his coma, fans have been supportive of Nelson over the two months, and the cast of The Enigima Show filmed an episode in honor of him. Luckily, Nelson did not receive any life-lasting conditions, and he and his wife were surprised that Nelson did not receive any sort of brain damage from this incident. Nelson woke up on February 11, 2018. His wife went on to say that Nelson was happy to be alive. Furthermore, Nelson was finally back on social media talking about his experience with this incident stating, "I was lucky to even make it to the hospital. I'm so glad each and every one of you have stuck around during all of this. This has been a experience that has changed my life forever". He also went on saying that he has a massive migraine, but the doctors have told him that the migraine should go away by taking some medicine. He also must be on a wheelchair until further notice and must be buckled at all times. It is revealed that Nelson will be out of the hospital by June 3RD. The doctors gave an estimate of mid-2019 until Nelson will be able to walk again. On June 5, The Enigima Show will be back to production and because of this incident, this makes Season 28 the shortest season of the show, with only 7 episodes instead of the normal 10. During an interview, he was asked if he remembers anything during his coma, and he replies saying that he could hear the doctors saying, "We're losing him", which was what made Nelson really fight this coma. He also recalls seeing the light, after that stating that he was "so close to the light". He also stated he experienced only one seizure right after he woke up from his coma, but he was alright and it didn't happen again. But despite all of this, this was a serious incident that Nelson hopes this near-death experience will never happen again. During Nelson's coma, MTV aired a Remembering Enigima special where they would play ten random episodes of The Enigima Show for a week from December 11-17. This was done in honor of him, however, this was mostly done in case Nelson unexpectedly would pass away from this coma, in which case the Remembering Enigima special would still go on following his death, but thankfully, Nelson is still alive and well. Trivia *In The Enigima Show Christmas Spectacular from The Fifth Season, Nelson is in live-action who tells the story of Enigima's Christmas Spectacular. Category:Voice actors Category:1957 births Category:The Enigima Show Category:Actors Category:American male film actors Category:American actors Category:American Christians